A New Beginning for Charles and Liza
by Heidi042006
Summary: Patiently waiting for season 6 of Younger! I have never written fan fiction before, this is just my own ideas about what will happen for Charles and Liza in the future! Just thought I would give it a shot. This picks up immediately after the Season 5 finale. #TeamCharles Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Younger, or any of it's characters or stories.


The enormity of what just happened hit Charles like a ton of bricks. His whole world had completely shifted in the past 48 hours and to be perfectly honest he wasn't in the least bit prepared to deal with it. Fear and uncertainty had worked their way into his brain and he felt a relentless amount of pressure. He knew he had made the right choice, stepping down was the only way to ensure that his company, (really his Grandfather's company) would survive. Yet in this moment it was only a small comfort, because he felt lost. Who on earth was he, if he wasn't the publisher of Empirical? It had been the biggest part of his life for the past 18 years, it was the most basic and yet powerful part of who he was.

More questions came crashing into his brain, and he didn't have a good answer to any of them…

Charles felt Liza's hand tremble in his. He suddenly became aware of how soft and small her hand was against his. And yet her hand in his ultimately felt strong, almost like it was his lifeline that he desperately wanted to hold onto. This lifeline was his future, hopefully helping him face his new reality….

Liza couldn't help but feel responsible for Charles having to step down from his own company. What in the hell had just happened? In 2 years she had gone from an assistant, to junior editor, to helping run Empirical/Millennial. Charles was no longer an important part of his own company. It was absurd and ridiculous. How could she fix this? Searching for answers that she knew she wouldn't be able to find only made her feel worse. Liza struggled to stay calm, to think straight, but she felt her whole body start to shake…

Charles squeezed Liza's hand, and finally looked down at Liza. He quickly found that their expressions mirrored each other's. Her face was filled with the same fear and anxiety that he himself was feeling. Funnily enough, it immediately made him feel better and more hopeful.

Liza could feel Charles' stare, she took a deep breath and looked up with a hesitant smile. As they made eye contact, there was a sense of relief. All of a sudden Charles was laughing and he couldn't stop. Liza felt herself start to giggle… "What on earth are we doing Charles, have we completely lost our minds," Liza asked, only half joking. Charles had finally composed himself long enough to answer, "Honestly I don't know Liza, my whole life just got flipped upside down." Liza's smile faltered, but Charles shook his head and continued, "There is a lot of unknown in my life right now, but what I feel is an extraordinary amount of relief, maybe even excitement." "Being able to hold your hand right now, out in the open has given me more joy than I have felt in a long time. I can get through this with you Liza."

Liza smiled, but the worry was still there, "I just don't want to be the reason your whole life has to change." Charles looked at her with amazement, how could she not know how much he wanted the changes she brought to his life? "Liza, you have only brightened my world, I wake up thinking of you, wanting to see your smile, to hear you laugh. You are the last thing I think of every night and I ache with longing when you aren't next to me." "I have no idea what I will be doing tomorrow, in a week, let alone a year from now, but one thing I am sure of is wherever I am, I hope I'm with you." Liza blinked away the tears, she was overcome with emotion, "That is exactly where I want to be too."

Charles couldn't help but smile, everything was going to be okay.

Jokingly Liza asked, "Do you think I have to go back to work?" Then a scary thought popped into her head, "Oh my God, Diana! She saw me run after you…."

"Looks like you have some explaining to do," Charles couldn't help it, he enjoyed teasing Liza about coming clean to Diana.

"She is going to want to kill me, do you think there is any chance she may have not noticed," Liza asked, silently praying it could be true.

"Hmmm, do you want the truth or will me lying make you feel slightly better?"

Liza groaned, "That's what I was afraid of!"

Charles decided to ease Liza's worries, "All of that will come soon enough, let me take you to dinner…." Grateful, Liza smiled, "Okay, I know just the place." Charles was surprised, "Lead the way," and they walked away together, holding hands and feeling lighter.

Charles immediately knew where Liza was taking him. He saw the entrance to the Carlisle, and he was overwhelmed with mixed emotions. He hated to admit this, but he hadn't been back to the Carlisle since he was supposed to meet Liza there. He could distinctly remember sitting at the bar, a distant memory of being a bundle of nerves and excitement, anticipating being with Liza and exploring their dynamic outside of the office. But just as vividly he remembered the disappointment he felt when Liza didn't end up coming. Just walking by had been too much of a reminder of what he thought he missed out on.

"I thought we could make some new memories," Liza could tell Charles was hesitant, all of his emotions running across his face. Not knowing what else to say, Liza decided to come clean, "I was there that night…" "What?" Surprise ran across Charles face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I walked in and saw you talking to Bob and Julia, obviously then it would have blown my secret apart…" Liza trailed off, not knowing how to continue or what Charles was thinking.

"Liza, you continue to surprise me," Charles smiled and felt the last of his hesitation lift from his shoulders. This was their new beginning, a fresh chance on equal footing, with no secrets standing between them. "I wouldn't change anything about our past Liza, it brought us to here, exactly where we should be," he lifted Liza's hand to his lips, "Let's go make some new memories."

Liza and Charles both realized that there had always been an undeniable, almost magnetic pull between them. No matter how much they fought it, it was always going to be there between them. Secrets, other relationships, broken trust, anger had been shared between them, and yet it had only brought them closer to one another. Being together was inevitable, a fundamental part of who they were.

It felt different somehow, walking into his home with Liza by his side. No more secrets, no hiding and no excuses. A sense of relief washed over Charles, yes the choices he had made only led to more questions right now. But in this moment, nothing had ever felt as good as having Liza by his side. "Are you okay?" Liza was slightly worried when Charles had stopped just inside his entryway, lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes," Charles smiled, and chuckled. Sensing Liza needed some reassurance, "I was just thinking about how grateful I am that you are here with me right now. I'm hopeful that all of this is giving us a real chance, it's what I have longed for since what seems like forever."

"Charles," Liza was overwhelmed by the intensity of his words, she felt a quiet desperation within herself to show Charles just how much she wanted and needed to be here with him. "Kiss me…."

"Close your eyes," Liza smiled at the huskiness and primal desire she could hear in Charles voice. She closed her eyes and felt Charles step close to her. She could feel his breath on her skin and her own body react in anticipation of having his hands on her. Slowly Charles kissed her neck, working his way up to her lips. Had he ever kissed her quite like this before? The heat, intensity, and purpose that he kissed her with made her legs go weak. Charles slowly backed her up against the wall as his hands torturously explored every inch of her body.

"Turn around Liza," whispered Charles, she quietly obeyed. Charles stepped forward, erasing the distance between them and quickly found the zipper to Liza's dress. "I remember another night, helping you zip up your dress…. When all I really wanted to do was help you out of it." Liza felt his words whispered across her skin, and her whole body trembled as she felt her dress fall to the floor. "Let me look at you," Liza shyly turned around and she could see the longing and passion in his eyes. Savoring this moment, Liza stepped forward and poured herself into Charles, kissing him, wanting to show him that she was all the way in, that she had never felt this way before. Charles picked her up and Liza wrapped her legs around him. Whispering, "You have too many clothes on," Liza frantically began to unbutton his shirt. Leaving a trail of clothing across the stairs as they made their way to his bedroom. Words weren't spoken or needed as Charles gently laid Liza on his bed and held her hand to his heart.

Their mouths met in a hurried frenzy and they melted into one another. Slow down, Charles reminded himself, they had all night to enjoy each other. Charles looked down at Liza, and knew she was his everything now and his future. Wanting to show her, he gently kissed her, with what seemed like a never ending tenderness that brought tears to Liza's eyes. Sighing, Liza could feel how much pleasure was here for both of them. Together their hands slowly built an urgent longing between them. Their bodies ached with desire, and ultimately shuddered in relief when he finally slipped inside her. They both moaned in pleasure as their bodies met and soared together. In this moment they knew they were trusting each other with the most vulnerable parts of their hearts. It was truly their new beginning.


End file.
